Stefanos Zervilis
|-|Alive= |-|As a Revenant= |-|Revived= Summary A Lieutenant within the Knights of Nstari, He is the Father to Brooke and Azuris. He was the husband to Hikari Miterashi. Upon his Son's birthday, it was when Hikari was struck down by a shadowy being. Stefanos had no clue who this was, but when he saw Hikari collapse, his mind began to unravel. The usually calm and collected Knight was having a mental break down when he tried to desperately shake Hikari to wake her up. It didnt work. After burying her, Stefanos considered himself a widower, he never wanted to remarry. Weirdly enough, He began to have feelings for Zenovia due to the fact that she reminded him so much of Hikari. One day, he left his kids in the care of a close friend of his due to the fact he had to take his knights on a mission. This dreadful day was the day when it all ended. A member among his team, simply known as "The Gold Knight" betrayed the knights, and struck the knights down. One by one, Stefanos watched as the Knight used his sword to rip out the souls of the Knights. Stefanos was the final one to collapse. Upon looking down at his corpse, he screamed in agony while his soul became trapped in the blade among his fellow knights. Ten years later, A shadowy entity chose to raise Stefanos from the dead, and made him become a Revenant. His skin was much paler, had cracks on his face, and his eyes glowed blue. He was nothing more then a puppet. However, his will was strong enough to where he was able to break free however his attempts at freeing himself usually ends in him becoming more enslaved. Sometime later, he learns of a new group of Knights known as the Holy Knights. Stefanos was tasked to combat them, and two of those knights, were in fact his kids. He tried to resist fighting them. All he really wanted, was to just hug his kids since he missed them so much. Unfortunately, he fought them as tears fell from his face. Things looked grim when he was about to snap Azuris' neck. Thankfully Brooke managed to make him snap out of it and released Azuris. Shortly after being freed, a dark portal opened beneath Stefanos and he saw he was being dragged down. With a cry for help, he reached out to Brooke and Azuris, but was dragged down completely. He was drained of his free will some more, and he was to be stored in a coffin, dormant. Once reawakened, he was ordered to go face off against The Heroes, Zayne, and his friends. Among the group, was Brooke and Azuris. Which unfortunately, he was relentless this time. Thankfully after this battle, he was struck by light magic, and it was potent enough to sever the link Stefanos had with the one who summoned him. Now of his free will, he finally got to hug his kids and be with them. He then proceeded to give out details, regarding the special Rose with reviving capabilities, and he joined the group. Later when they obtain the rose, they eventually come face to face with the main villain, the one who raised Stefanos as a Revenant. After a heartfelt speech of encouragement which was said by Zayne, Several coffins were summoned and out came the people Stefanos did not want to see like this. His fellow knights, they were enslaved as well. He begged them for forgiveness, and he proceeded to fight them while Zayne and some of his companions went to the higher level of the castle to fight. Stefanos fought, and was winning, until he gasped in horror. One more coffin rose, and out came Zenovia. Stefanos couldn't handle it at that moment, and he shattered from within his armor into pure darkness. During this time, he eventually came to accept that he has to fight her. He manifested once more from within his armor and he stood up. He walked over and was prepared to fight Zenovia. Throughout this fight, he tried to make her wake up. But it did not work. Upon defeating her and the other knights, The group was prepared to make her disappear among with the other revenants. Stefanos instead chose to defend her, and begged them to use two of the rose's petals on himself, and on Zenovia since Stefanos believes Zenovia can help the group. After them doing so, Stefanos shined in a bright light as his skin began to crack more and more, and pieces fell off. He and Zenovia erupted in a blinding light and once the light faded, Stood Stefanos, his eyes were no longer glowing, and he had a beating heart. Zenovia was unconscious but had a beating heart too. Several minutes pass, Stefanos sees Zenovia waking up, and he sighed in relief. It's unfortunate to him that his fellow knights could not be saved. But he is relieved to know that he and Zenovia can live once more, and can attempt to be a family. After explaining to Zenovia what transpired, she and Stefanos chose to go help Zayne and the others. A year later after defeating the Evil that threatened the world, the world was at peace. Stefanos and Zenovia chose to reestablish the Knights of Nstari, and outside of the Knight stuff, Stefanos and Zenovia birthed five children, Fraternal quintuplets.Three boys, and Two girls. The boys names are Leonidas, Alekos, Orestis, and the girls names are Hermione, and Violeta. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-A '''| 8-A | '6-C '| '''Low 7-C Name: Stefanos Zervilis Origin: Chronicles of Darkness, Tales of Exitium Gender: Male Age: 40 Classification: Revenant Powers and Abilities: ' Enhanced Strength, Speed, Durability, Endurance, Agility, Weapon Magic, Earth Magic, Light Magic, Water Magic | Supernatural Physical Characteristics, Immunity to Poisons and Ailments, Resistance to Fire, Water, Earth, Wind, Lightning. Dark Magic, Immortality (Type 7), 'Attack Potency: Small Building Level | Multi-City Block Level | Island Level | Small Town Level Speed: Superhuman Lifting Strength: Class K Striking Strength: Small Building Level | Multi-City Block Level | Island Level | Small Town Level Durability: ''' '''Small Building Level | Multi-City Block Level | Island Level | Small Town Level Stamina: Peak Human | Superhuman Range: '''Close Range, Mid Range with artes '''Standard Equipment: Gauntlets Intelligence: '''Gifted in Battle, Able to come up with strategies on the spot | Knows Dark Magic '''Weaknesses: '''His Artes can cause him to run out of mp | Extreme Weakness to Light Magic, Being forced to fight Azuris and Brooke '''Feats: '''Survived a few blows from the Gold Knight, a being who was "at least" a City Block Level fighter. '''Key: '''Knight of Nstari | Revenant | Power of the Rose | Post-Battle Appearance and Personality Stefanos is an athletically fit man with blue hair, and black eyes. He is always seen in his armor. However when out of his armor, he usually dons a blue tunic, Black pants, and his armored boots. He often comes off as a cold and stern man, but that's usually just a image he wears due to his high standing within the Knights. When he isnt in uniform, he is Caring, and Loving to friends and family alike. Fighting Style Stefanos, being an unarmed fighter, uses Bracers to increase his attack power and can equip most heavy armor. When fighting, he typically has to be closer than most characters to reach the enemy with his attacks, due to his weapons being short ranged. He uses physical attacking moves that often have him attacking with punches and kicks. Due to being a revenant, He warps around using darkness, attacks and warps. Upon his revival, he coats himself in light and dashes around blindingly fast. Unknowing to his foes, he often deceives his enemies and casts magic since he makes himself look to be strictly melee. Casting Magic is his main way of fighting. He has access to Water, Ice, Earth and Light magic, and a mastery of healing magic. However while being a Revenant, his light turned dark, and his healing is not effective. Due to his lineage of ''POWERFUL'' healers, he has access to some of the most potent healing artes. '''Physical Artes: * Shattering Demon Fist - When Shattering Demon Fist is activated, Stefanos smashes his fist to the ground, creating a large shock wave that damages enemies around him and causes the knockdown effect * Phantom Dance - Stefanos spins in a clockwise manner, striking enemies around him with his right hand. * Aqua Sweep - Stefanos crouches and performs a wide sweeping strike with the back of his left leg, a small wave and bubbles following its trail. * Diving Falcon - Stefanos leaps high up in the air and then divebombs his target with a kick, like a more powerful version of Rising Falcon. * Earth Crusher - Stefanos slams his fist to the ground on his target, then lifts it, drawing forth a small boulder that he then shatters in the air, sending the target flying. * Frigid Raptor - When used, Stefanos leaps into the air, freezes solid, and then falls, shattering the ice and dealing damage to enemies in the vicinity of the impact. * Wyrm Wrath - When Wyrm Wrath is activated, a circular glyph appears on the ground while Stefanos punches upward and rises into the air. Then, falls back to the ground, striking his fists through the enemy and onto the ground. This causes a massive release of energy to rise from the glyph, damaging all enemies caught within the glyph's area of effect. Spirit Artes: * Ice Tornado - '''When the spell is activated, a light blue vortex of snow and ice appears, surrounding and damaging the enemy. This spell tends to have a moderate effect range and good combo potential, making it one of the more useful spells of its damage range. * '''Absolute - '''Absolute is an arte that usually forms a jagged block of ice on the spot the target is occupying, freezing them and then smashing the ice in an explosion, dealing further damage. * '''Earth Bite - '''When Earth Bite is cast, a small ball of electricity surrounds the target and shocks it multiple times, causing Lightning-based damage. Then, a hemisphere of earth erupts from the ground surrounding the enemy and engulfs it, hitting it twice more for Earth-based damage. * '''Dreaded Wave - '''Dreaded Wave creates a localized earthquake around the target, pummeling it and nearby enemies with rocks and vibrations. * '''Tidal Wave - '''A devastating spell that conjures a swirling vortex of water that covers most, if not all, of the battlefield, rapidly damaging enemies wherever they stand within the vortex. * '''Diffusional Drive - '''Stefanos summons a small pool of water, from which liquid bullets rise into the air to pierce through enemies, and ends with a small healing effect. * '''Maelstrom - '''Usually, when the spell is used, a whirlpool appears over a large area of the battlefield, lifting all enemies within range into the air while dealing damage. Since Stefanos' revival, the area of effect has been reduced to differentiate it from the more powerful Water-elemental spell, Tidal Wave. * '''Blessed Drops - '''This spell drops a large bubble onto the enemy, which then bursts into several smaller bubbles that deal multiple hits to the enemies within its damage range. This is an excellent spell for combo building since it deals many hits quickly without knocking down the enemies. However, it is not very effective against flying enemies, since the spell's effects are concentrated on the ground. * '''Holy Lance - '''Holy Lance is a spell that causes many sharp spears of light to form in a circular pattern in the air while a magical glyph is formed around the enemy. The spears point down at an angle toward the target, rapidly striking the earth in sequence to pierce the enemy. This is followed by a small blast of light as the spears detonate. * '''Ray - '''Ray is a Light-elemental spell that, as its name implies, releases beams of light across the battlefield. The rays of light are usually angled and rain from the sky. Unlike Zayne's spell, Stefanos' version instead originates from a huge ball of light, and making several beams rain down from the ball. * '''Judgment - '''Stefanos summons several pillars of light that strike randomly across the full battlefield for a short period of time, with the implication of divine punishment. '''Spirit Artes as a Revenant: * Ice Tornado - When the spell is activated, a Dark Purple vortex of snow and ice appears, surrounding and damaging the enemy. This spell tends to have a moderate effect range and good combo potential, making it one of the more useful spells of its damage range. * Absolute - Absolute is an arte that usually forms a jagged black block of ice on the spot the target is occupying, freezing them and then smashing the ice in an explosion, dealing further damage. * Earth Bite - When Earth Bite is cast, a small ball of black electricity surrounds the target and shocks it multiple times, causing Lightning-based damage. Then, a hemisphere of corrupted purple earth erupts from the ground surrounding the enemy and engulfs it, hitting it twice more for Earth-based damage. * Dreaded Wave - Dreaded Wave creates a localized earthquake around the target, pummeling it and nearby enemies with rocks and vibrations. * Tidal Wave - A devastating spell that conjures a swirling vortex of dense dark water that covers most, if not all, of the battlefield, rapidly damaging enemies wherever they stand within the vortex. * Maelstrom - Usually, when the spell is used, a whirlpool appears over a large area of the battlefield, lifting all enemies within range into the air while dealing damage. * Evil Sphere - The user conjures a large, rippling sphere of black, violet, and blue energy over the target. White orbs of light of various sizes then generate around the sphere and are sucked into its center, damaging the enemy in a chain of hits. * Bloody Lance - Bloody Lance is essentially a palette swap of the Holy Lance spell. It is a Dark alternation of the spell reserved for some specific enemies, such as the other Knights of Nstari as Revenants. It is seen as an inverted version of the Holy Lance spell, having dark red colors as opposed to the light blue of the original. The sound effects of the lances are also different, having a much more subdued sound. Instead of lights rising and forming spears, darkness does instead. Like its counterpart, it hits a total of five times. * Dread Wings - A group of dark butterflies gather and create a blade that strikes the enemy in various angles, ending with a final downward strike. * Dark Visitor - A portal of blue and purple opens underneath the enemy and then bursts into an ornate glyph. A grim reaper emerges and performs two full, clockwise spins that strike the enemies around it. As a nod to the reaper and its death motif, this arte has the ability to instantly defeat its targets. * Dark Force - When the spell is activated, a spike of darkness rises into the air from beneath the target and shoots downward in an array of multiple spikes. Healing Artes (When Alive): * First Aid - First Aid has appeared as the most basic healing spell that support-based characters can learn. Its low TP cost and casting time makes it useful early on, but later healing techniques can be more effective due to either increased strength or group healing ability in one cast, despite their higher costs. * Cure - This spell restores a large amount of HP to one ally, often healing any critically injured ally back to full health. This spell always appears as the most powerful single target healing spell, but its effectiveness is countered often with a large casting time and high TP cost. * Healing Circle - When Healing Circle is activated during battle, a shining orb appears over the targeted ally, refracting a circle of light onto the ground, creating a temporary field that heals all allies within its range. Because the healing is gradual, characters can enter or leave the circle and receive some of the HP regeneration. Characters who leave before the end of the spell's effects will not continue to be healed once they leave the area of effect. When it is used outside of battle, it will heal all party members, including the inactive reserve characters. * Revitalize - This spell has been one of the most effective but costly ways to revive the entire party with. When used, a giant glyph appears under the entire battlefield, healing all allies significantly at a fixed rate. This tends to be the most potent healing spell, but because of this, the casting time and TP costs are often very high to prevent its constant use. * Pixie Circle - Upon activation, a small circle of light is drawn in a counterclockwise fashion beneath the targeted character. As the circle is drawn, the light rises, appearing as a thin wall, healing the target. * Fairy Circle - When Stefanos executes the spell, four butterfly-themed fairies appear in the center of the battlefield and symmetrically fly outward in a spiral pattern until they reach the edge of the battlefield, creating a detailed glyph printed full of runes and leaf-like patterns as they fly. Once the glyph has formed, spheres of light rise up, purifying all party members excluding those that are knocked out by completely restoring their HP and curing them of any status ailments before finally granting them a stat boost in Attack, Defense, and Magic. While party members are being cured and boosted, the circle also flashes with holy energy of the element of Light, damaging every single enemy on the field, unless said enemy is unaffected by Light-elemental magic. * Healing Wind - When the spell is activated, it typically involves stirring winds around one or more allies to heal HP. In most of its appearances, it is more powerful and has a wider range than Healing Circle. * Healing Stream - The user conjures a large blue glyph beneath the target, the glyph's edge bubbling with water. The spell's main function is to heal party members within a given area. In most of its appearances, it is more powerful and has a wider area of effect than the similar spell, Healing Circle. * Nurse - When this spell is used, the animation generally includes medic angels or actual nurses that fly or run through the stage; at the end of the lengthy animation, the entire party is healed simultaneously. This spell is generally useful, as it heals all party members regardless of their positions, though it takes some seconds after its activation before anyone is healed. * Resurrection - This spell revives an ally that has been knocked out, performing a similar effect as a "Life Bottle". It is usually learned by the healer. As long as the caster has TP, they can revive characters without using items, reducing the Grade penalty from using items. * Geotherapy - Stefanos conjures a white glyph beneath the target, from which a white whirlwind bursts, healing all nearby allies. * Reincarnation - Stefanos' own custom made spell. When used, Stefanos glows a bright white as cracks of light appear on his skin. He then floats up, and explodes in a shining light, incinerating himself, but reviving all that died within the whole battle field. When used in the open world, it would revive all who died in a 3 block radius. Unfortunately, this spell kills Stefanos outright. Mystic Artes: * Final Fury - Stefanos punches the opponent multiple times and eventually leaps into the air, where he then launches a blast of energy at them. * Final Heaven - Stefanos flips back and glows a rainbow energy as he pulls his arm back. He then begins to charge up a punch. Upon execution, he punches the Target, and causes a huge explosion of energy to strike. * Dark Slaughter '''(When he is a Revenant) - When executed, Stefanos conjures a dark sword and pierces through his enemies and jumps backward into the air, proceeding the move with a series of crescent slashes that conclude with a powerful sweep of glowing energy, pushing all enemies away. * '''Divine Judgment (When he is Revived by the rose) - A beam of light falls down on the enemy of choice, catching the foe off-guard before pelting them with light beams falling from heaven. Light then erupts from the floor beneath the foe, causing great damage. Others Theme: * Kratos (ToS1) * Meaning of the Mission (When he is a Revenant) * Kratos (ToS2) Battle Themes: * KH1 Forze Del Male (Vs 1st Fight against Zayne and the group) * KH3 Forze Del Male (Vs 2nd fight against Zayne and the Group) * The Other Promise (VS Revenant Zenovia) * The Other Promise (VS Azuris and Brooke) * KH3 The Other Promise (Used when he is Revived along with Zenovia and Grantose, and fight the remaining Knights) * End of a Thought (Used whenever he spars) Notable Victories: Put some notable/good matches that result in the character's victory. Notable Losses: Put some notable/good matches that result in the character's loss. Inconclusive Matches: Put some notable/good matches with the results still unclear. Category:Characters Category:Tier 8 Category:Tales of Exitium Category:Chronicles of Darkness Category:Tier 9